combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroExalted
03:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There. I archived your talk page :D Now I can actually post on your page and SEE what I posted XD SeaCrane_1 03:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) What the hell? Where'd it go!? }} 00:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe Sea crane archived it. And at...usually its User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive 19:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed that is where it is :D SeaCrane_1 19:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC)|Epic Cabal |cawikisrc= |extersrc= }} I moved the history as well. =) 23:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC)-- 23:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *issue resolved* thanks zero. :) I HATE YOU NOW :P 03:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Busy Zero.. I can imagine you're pretty busy, how goes all the talks so far? Not like many keep mods informed. I'm just curious, as you suddenly went silent on the subject. It went from so popular to suddenly silent, making me wonder what you're up to. :P Obviously not everything can be public, just wondering what's going on with the busy leader here. >>; BlueChoco 06:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm always here, and why would you drag him into it? lol. Sure he's quite talented, and I'm not picking on him either. Just it's funny to picture you, trying to basically wrestle him into all this. You at least have a mod though, who's here to lend a hand if possible. Of course though, being an affiliate means a lot of serious business. So yea I'm sure to understand that, given that they don't make affiliation with just anyone also. Surprised if they havn't really, gone with the other Wikis also for the other games. I wouldn't know considering now, my main game is just CA, and helping out here is my semi-job. >>; BlueChoco 23:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ive been here, waiting. I need to talk with you and Kalika about copyrights. Please forward/copy all the emails to . I'll get involved when i can see whats going on. -- 23:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not feeling left out really, just kinda meh being just a Mod. Still wanted you to know, that at least I'm here to be of help. I've been busy now and then, being in-game and also busy in general. Still I try being a normal mod, watching pages and trying to maintain no vandalism. I'm also just kinda thoughtful on things, given how much that's going on. Also should consider writing my monthly column, since the Feb posting was kinda a random thing. I don't know 100% if I'll do it ASAP, as I'm watching all that Nexon's doing daily. Wish I could do a lot more, but my role is kinda what? I can only do so much, and even then I'm usually beaten by other editors. Mainly it's like everyone steals my thoughts, and then beats me to the punch on edits. :P Not complaining really, just it's funny how so many think alike. As I try keeping vandals gone also, if anything seems out of place and such. Doing what I can just monitoring activity, so you can easily notice my random activity here and there. What can I say though? I know how much he's a help, and I was teasing a bit about him. Since the thought made me laugh, also just here if you drop a message or send an email. If I'm awake I try checking emails ASAP, since I get curious what they might be about. BlueChoco 01:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *cough* "I'm wishing the OTHER admins/Moderators would take a more active role in this." Didnt you say that you couldnt tell us due to copy-right stuff? and i would help, but your soo quiet. 01:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi? Uhh -- Hi. : | Oh, btw, I bumped you down to #5, hope you don't mind. ^_^ TopsyKretts3 04:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Changes and Discussions Seems to be like a divide and conquer strategy? I don't know sometimes, I dislike changes also but I grow to accept it. If you can't at any way either reverse changes, then either try finding solutions to changes or adapt to it. We all have our own niche in things, and we all do our own things. I also can understand, about some not doing much either. Very little many can do, with these unusual (and secretive) talks. You obviously get a lot of poking also from others, considering how everything is done in this altogether. Just doing what little I can in monitoring, along with trying to add any sort of relevant info if I can. I've added in a bunch of achievements/medals, which I gained in-game of course. Just to help fill out info obviously, along with anything else I can do to bring more to the Wiki. Wondering what their thoughts are, on the monthly blog idea also. Considering I still have my Feb one to do, and obviously nothing about this will be noted. That's an entirely seperate subject, and not where anyone should really speculate. I'm quite mindful of everyone's opinion, which is why on my first "article" I mostly asked for opinions. Just as a trial posting basically, where I mostly take from the community any feedback. Sadly it was mostly overshadowed, by all other sorts of blogs and such here. So obviously I'll have to do what I can, and also try to keep within a set boundary also. Unless certain things are okay by everyone, then they mostly are a seperate thing altogether. Hopefully it all goes well, I'm here for you as a general editor, Monthly Writer and Mod for any kind of news. BlueChoco 05:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New Poll You forgot to ibnclude StoneGold. xP EVERYONE LOVED HIM! Your knowledge of their staff isn't great? Explains why you didn't get the joke. >> TopsyKretts3 01:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC)